A Lovely Complex
by Random-vocaloid-cupcake
Summary: Rin and Len used to be best friends, but something happened that broke them apart. Rin acts like she hates Len, but the truth is that she loves him, but she can't admit it to herself What will happen, will love ensue? Rated M for later chapters and some language and violance. EDIT: NEW NAME!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai guys! 4th fanfic! I really appreciate all you guys' support! :D thank you so much!**

**Rin POV:**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **_**SMASH! **_Ugh. Jeez, than damn alarm clock is so loud! I got out of bed lazily, and do my morning stretches. Another day at school. Great. I sighed as I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

After I took my shower, got dressed, and arranged by hair in my classic bow and clips, I went downstairs to make my breakfast.

"Good Morning" I say to thin air. My parents aren't home right now. My mom just recently got sick with lung cancer, and my dad refused to leave her side. I didn't want to either, but she said it would make her happy if I went to school.

I'm not really that hungry, so I just grab an orange and head out for school.

Well, I guess you're probably wondering who I am. My name is Rin Kagamine, 17, 3rd year high school student. I have shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, I wish I had a bigger chest, but sadly I'm flat chested. I wear a white bow in my hair that my mother gave me when I was 7, and some hair clips to keep my bangs out of my face.

I live in a fairly big town called Vocatown, home of Crypton Future Media, Inc. Crypton is a super famous company that makes all sorts of thing, and a lot of things are named after it. Including my school. I go to Crypton High school. It's a nice school I really like it except for two things. M- Oh! Wow! I got to school that fast? Well, I'll tell you later.

I walk into school, and head for homeroom. While changing into my inside shoes, I see my best friend, Neru Akita. After I slip my shoes on, I run over to her.

"Hi Neru!" I say. She doesn't answer. "Neru?" I ask again. Still no answer. Then I see the problem. She's texting. I just give up trying. If you try to get Neru to come to, she won't. Next option, take her phone. You do NOT want to do that. She will kill you!

I reach homeroom and sit down. I just sit there waiting for the bell to ring when _she_ shows up. Miku Hatsune. Remember those two reasons I hate about this school? Well there goes one of them. Miku Hatsune is the school slut, I mean my gosh! Last week she dated 3 guys a day. 3 different ones every single day! I know she a play girl, but shes a hugs slut. Last week, I had to go to the bathroom, and walked in on her and Gakupo Kamui having sex. Sex in a bathroom! How low can she get?!

She sees me staring at her, and she walks over, putting an extra sway to her hips. Slutty bitch.

"What are you staring at Hog-amine?" she asks in a sly tone.

"Oh I'm just noticing how your uni brow has grown Whore-sune" I spit back with a smirk on my face.

"Oh, and why were you staring at me?" she asks. "I didn't think you were lesbian" she says.

I snort. "You wish, bitch. I mean if you are facing my general direction, and I can see your face I can see it. I mean, anyone could spot it from a mile away."

she just looked shocked. Then she turned back to her two girls (slaves), Lily and Miki. They just nod, and I do a victory cheer in my head.

"Well, at least I'm not flat chested like somebody" she says.

I just snort again.

"There you go again, Hog-amine, snorting like the pig you are" she says, and I am physically restraining myself from punching her.

"First of all I'm not a pig, second of all, yours' aren't that much bigger that mine" I say.

"And just how would you know?" she retorts.

"Hey, Mikuo, her breasts aren't big, right?" I ask Mikuo, a boy similar to her in looks, but they aren't related.

"Nope" he says bluntly, and everyone laughs. I smirk triumphantly.

"You win this round, Hog-amine, but mark my words. You. Will. Pay." she said and stormed off to her seat.

This has been a great day so far. I got to piss off Whore-sune as soon as I got to class. I'm in a good mood, until I notice _him_ staring at me. 'Him' is Len Kagamine. The other reason I hate this school. He kind of creeps me out, because we look so similar, and have the same last name, but we aren't related.

I gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-staring-at look, and he just turned around. I sighed. Len sure is a strange boy.

**Len POV:**

I just came into class, and I see some people laughing at Miku Hatsune, and Rin Kagamine with a satisfied smirk on her face. I used to have a crush on her, a long time ago when we were best friends, and still do to this day.

When people start disbanding, I can't help but stare at her. She's just so beautiful. Shiny blonde hair, beautiful ocean eyes, and an award winning smile. I guess I was staring for too long, because she looked over at me, and gave me a dirty look. I just sigh and turn around. I wonder why she hates me so much...we used to be so close.

Just then, the bell rings, and Megurine sensei comes in, and starts saying something that I don't care about. I turn around one more time to look at Rin, and then I start writing notes about whatever she's talking about.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLLRLR LRRLLRLRLRLRLRLRL

**First chapter! How do you like it? Should I continue? Sorry for len's short POV, I just had writer's block. So...tell me what you think, and if I should continue! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! There was a review by Anasami nee-san that made me feel pretty good so I'll continue! I work pretty fast most of the time so check back maybe every 3 days and you'll probably see 1 or two new chapters posted. Alrighty then! On with the show! ^^**

**Rin Pov:**

Megurine sensei's lesson just got finished, and I'm glad, because to wrap it up, she told us to write a paragraph about our favorite fish dish (preferably tuna). I was like 'What the hell? What does that have to do with schools upcoming events?!' She is a great teacher, and she's very nice, but I swear she has a tuna obsession.

But anyway, Whore-sune was giving me a dirty look all morning , but I just brushed it off. I'm heading to 2nd period right now, with Neru, who's STILL texting. I swear she's a nice person when she's not. (although like me a bit of a tsundere) There's an upside and a downside to my schedule, too. I only have 2 classes, plus lunch with the teal haired slut, but I have all my classes with _him_.

Now honestly, if I had to choose between having classes with Miku or Len, I'd choose Len. I hate him FAR less than Miku. We didn't used to be this way, we actually used to be best friends until-oh crap! I look at the clock, and we only have 34 seconds until the next bell rings!

I speedwalk down the hall and make it just before Shion sensei sits down. Phew! In the clear! I take my seat, and get out my notebook for our assignment. This is a creative writing class, and we get 30 minutes at the start of every period to write a short story on a given topic.

"Okay class, you have to write a story as if you were in the life of ice cream that's about to be eaten" he says. We all give him the '-.-' look, and he chuckles nervously. I swear all the teachers are obsessed with food or something. We at school call them 'character items' but I honestly don't know.

"I-I was just kidding! I m-meant boys, write as if you were in the eyes of a little girl or boy!...yea that's it..." he mutters.

I get the idea to write about a girl who I decided to name Judy Moody. **(that's her name right? My sister loves her lol) **After the 30 minutes are over, and he collects our assignments, he talks about the writing task grades.

"Okay class, as you know, we recently had a writing task. We had two 100's, but we'll talk about that in a moment. Now," he says while grabbing papers off of his desk "They changed it up a little this year. The winners have to team up this year to enter the writing contest. Everyone else can just choose their partner" everyone groans at that.

_'How is that fair? If it's me I hope it's not with someone I hate'_

"Rin Kagamine," I cross my fingers "and Len Kagamine"

**Len POV:**

I start to get a little excited, knowing that I'll have a chance to talk to her, and she _has_ to talk to me. But, I look over to Rin, and my confidence immediately goes down the drain. She looks so sad., like she's going to die or something. But, I can also see the anger in her eyes. I sigh and start to raise my hand, but not before she jumps up first.

"No way in _hell_" she growls out.

Sensei just looks taken aback, before he clears his throat and says, "I'm sorry Kagamine-san, but I don't make the rules."

"But why do I-" she starts.

"Either work with him, or get a failing grade" he says.

"Fine" she sits back down, and while he finishes explaining, I feel her glaring at me the whole time.

"Alright, now get with your partners and discuss what your topic is. This is the only in-class time you'll have for this. The rest is on your hands. Okay, get to work!" he says in a cheery tone. I see him get out a tub of ice cream (what the hell?) and start grading some of our previous work.

Rin walks over to me with two papers, explaining the requirements, and her eyes are scanning the room. She's probably looking for somewhere to sit.

She suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me over to the bean bags in the corner. Her hand feels so soft...Wait what? I probably sound like a pervert! I'm thinking until she suddenly pinches my cheek.

"Hey! What was that for?" I ask, rubbing my cheek.

"You were spacing out" she replies boredly. "So what do you want to write about?" she asks.

"Well honestly, I would want to write about something with drama, those are usually good," I say.

"Can it have romance?" she asks.

"Sure why not?" I answer.

"Hmm we have the genres, all we need is a topic" she says, looking like she's in deep thought.

After a few seconds, I answer.  
"what about a modern day twist on Romeo and Juliet?" I ask.

"That sounds good, but can we make is a happy ending?" she asks hopefully.

"I guess, but not everything has a happy ending, you know" I say back.

Just when she was about to say something Shion sensei says our time's up, so Rin just says, "Okay, meet me at my house after school"

Did she just say that? My heart starts beating a mile a minute, and I'm sure I'm blushing. I think this assignment might be the perfect chance to amend our friendship. Thank you rule change!

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

**Chap 2! ^^ I hope you liked it! As promised, len's pov was longer and um...just tell me what you think!**

**Me: The usual disclaimer, please**

**RinxLen: She doesn't own us or any other vocaloid, anything created by vocaloid, or any of its products. She just owns the plot. **

**Me: Thanks guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, guys! Chapter 3! ^^ Enjoy~!**

**Len POV:**

Yay~ school is finally over! Usually I wouldn't care, but today I'm going to Rin's house~! Wow, I sound girly. Well, let's see I need to go get my laptop, and stop by the store. Not much.

I go get my bag, and set off for the store, since that's closest to the school. As I'm walking, I can't help but notice orange things and advertisements. Orange ice cream, orange phones, oranges on sale for $1.99, (Oh I'm going to have to buy that), and just everything orange. All I can think about is Rin. I think I'm going crazy.

I walk into the small-ish market, and the first thing I do is go to the orange section. I grab that bag for $1.99, and grab a bunch of bananas too. Then, I got to the dairy section and grab some milk, too.

After I pay for my items, I start walking the 2 block distance to my house. On my way, I can't help but perk up at every blonde head I see (which is not that often, because most Japanese people don't have blonde hair...especially naturally). Jesus, I think I have Rin Kagamine Love Fever. I just sigh, and walk backwards, because I notice I'm four houses down from my house.

"I'm home!" I say to no one in particular. My parents aren't home often, because they are very important employees for Crypton, therefore they travel a lot. I head up to my room, grab my yellow laptop, and put it in my school bag. I grab the bag of oranges too, and head out.

Just about halfway to Rin's house It starts pouring down rain. _'What the hell?! It was just bright and sunny literally 5 minutes ago!' _I curse myself for not bringing my hoodie, and start to sprint. Yea...sprinting in the rain. Not the best idea.

About 7 minutes later, I arrive at Rin's house. By this time, I am shivering violently and soaked to the bone. Rin answers the door, a frown on her face.

"You're late" she says coldly.

"Ah...sorry, I had to go to the store on my way home" I say.

She eyes me suspiciously, "why should I let you in?"

"Uh...maybe because I'm freezing cold, and soaking wet?"

She just looks at me with a bored face, so I reach into my book bag, and pull out the oranges. "I brought oranges~" I say teasingly. Her eyes light up, and she immediately steps over to let me in.

"Please make yourself at home" she says in a cheery voice. I just laugh and walk in. I'm about to sit on the couch, but she stops me.

"Hold it."

"What?"

"You're wet, and I don't want you sitting on my couch"

"But-"

She just rolls her eyes and walks upstairs, to return with a fluffy towel. She reaches up, and starts to dry my hair with it. I'm a few inches taller than her, so she has to get close and stand on her toes. This close proximity makes me blush.

"W-What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, doofus?" she asks sarcastically.

"I can do it myself you know" I say, my cheeks getting redder and redder.

"Yea I know, but you being the idiot you are, you might mess something up"

That kind of sting. I knew she hated me, but I didn't know she thought I was that stupid.

She grabs some clothes from the couch that I didn't even see, and she gives them to me.

"They used to be Rinto's until he went to college. They should fit you" she points to the bathroom. "Change. Now." she orders, and I just obey. I wonder why she's being so nice today?

**Rin POV:**

After he leaves, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, and try to calm my heartbeat. I thought I was over him! I mean sure when we were little, I used to have a crush on him, but that should've died out by now! I mean of course he was cute. And funny. And smart. And talented. And those eyes... I swear I could just...wait what the fuck?

I shake my head, and that's when he comes out of the bathroom, changed and everything.

"Wow, perfect fit" I say.

"Yea, I guess..." he says awkwardly.

There was a silence.

"Hey Rin, why are you being so nice today?" he asks. I start to panic. The real reason is because I actually do care about him, and would hate to see him sick, but he cant know that!

"Simple. I just didn't want my furniture to get ruined by the likes of you."

He looked kind of shocked for a moment, and then he sits down with his laptop.

"Okay, so what is the outline of the story? I would say it, but I want to hear you twist on Romeo and Juliet." he says.

"Well..." I begin, "It's a story about two star crossed lovers **(I don't know about star crossed I couldn't think of anything else though...^^")** named Tenshi and Akumi. **(My OC's :D)** who love each other greatly, but Akumi's dad doesn't approve of Tenshi, and forbids her to see him."

He nods in understanding.

"So, they run away together. Now that's just basic I mean, there's **WAY** more to it than that." I say.

"Hm...sound good!" he says.

So basically, for the rest of that night until 7:30 we worked on the story, and we got off to a pretty good start. 3 chapters with at least 3,150 words in each.

"Hey, weirdo" I say.

He looks at me funny.

"Oh yea, _I'm_ the weirdo" he says while rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, or you won't get your treat" I say.

He eyes me curiously.

"What treat?"

"You'll see"

I walk into the kitchen and open the freezer. There sit two new boxes of ice cream. Orange-Cream-Sicles for me, and for Len...

"Tada!" I say as I walk out.

His eyes lit up, and he looked like he was about to jump on me.

"F-Fudge dipped ba-banana?' he says excitedly.

"Yup" I say. Now, truth is, I bought these today, because I was thinking about him with his banana obsession, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"Yea, I've had them for forever, so I decided to give you one" I lied.

"I don't care, woman, just give it here!" he says as he tackles me.

"Ugh! Len! Get off!" I say, even though I was kind of enjoying this,

"I want my ice cream!" he whines.

"Ugh, I swear you are such a little kid!...and you sound like Shion sensei!" I yell.

He grabs his ice cream from my hand and stand up, satisfied. He offers me his hand to help me up, but I just slap it away.

"I can get up myself" I growl.

Apparently not.

As soon as I get up, I slip on the floor, and brace myself for the impact. But it never came. I crack open my eye, and I almost fall over from shock. There was Len, with his arm around my waist, and his face dangerously close to mine. Seriously. Like half a centimeter.

As I gaze into his cerulean blue eyes, I notice the blue and gold flecks hidden deep within them. I'm sure my face was red, and his had a rosy tint to them too. Before I could say anything, he pulled me up quickly packed away his things, and murmured a quick 'Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow at school.' After he left, I fell on the couch, in a daze.

**Rin and Len POV**

'What was that?'

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

**Chapter 3! ^^ Oh and about updates, on my in progress stories you'll see most update on weekends, because that's when my free time is. You know, school and such. So...what did you think? Did you like it? **

**Me: The usual disclaimer, please**

**RinxLen: She doesn't own us or any other vocaloid, anything created by vocaloid, or any of its products. She just owns the plot. **

**Me: Thanks guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, chapter5! Sorry for slow updates...school and such my prime update time is on weekends so check on weekends for my in progress stories and there (might and 97% chance will be) an update.**

**Rin POV:**

'_W-What was that?!' _I fall down on the couch, still in a daze_. _I can't believe what just happened. I'm supposed to hate him! So...so why did my heart beat so fast, and my face heat up so much? I hate that idiot...right?

I get up to go get an orange. Oranges always make things better. I start to peel my orange, and the citrus-y scent fills the air. As I take a chunk of it and pop it into my mouth, I realize something. _'T-These are the oranges that Len brought over'_ I spit out the orange, and throw it in the garbage. What the hell is wrong with me?

I walk upstairs to my room, and I fall back on my orange bedspread. I can't love him. I can't, I can't, I can't. As much as I want to, I just can't. It's impossible. The reason I can't is because-

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, and I open it to find a message from Neru. Good ol' Neru. If she wants something, you know she'll text you. I open my phone.

**7:07 pm :**

**From: Neru-chan**

**hey rinny! I really need your help! Can u plz come ovr?**

**7:07 pm :**

**To: Neru- chan**

**ok, but why? What happened?**

My reply came almost instantly.

**7:07 pm :**

**From: Neru-chan**

**just com ovr! plz Rin?**

**7:08 pm :**

**To: Neru-chan:**

**ok, ok, jeez cool ur jets. Ill be ovr in a few.**

There was no reply after that.

I put on my shoes and grab my purse. After I go out and lock the door, my mind starts to wonder. It's been too much of that lately. Right by my front door, I notice a little yellow book.

Curiously, I pick it up, and open it. Aw great. Right there, plastered in semi-neat handwriting was 'Property of Len Kagamine'. Jeez, why did the idiot have to leaving around his...appointment book? I decide to be a nosy-bug, and look through it. I flip to today's date, and find 'Rin-chan's house after school!' in that annoying yellow highlighter color. For some reason, that makes me kind of happy. He highlighted it so he'd remember it. That makes my heart race and my cheeks turn pink.

I shake my head, frustrated. 'Argh Rin! Snap out of it!' I think. I decide to poke around a bit more, and I find something that annoys me. A lot. 'Meeting with Kasane-san at 5:30' Now why would he be meeting with Teto? Are they dating? Aw hell, why do I even care? But I smirk as I realize something. He doesn't call her 'chan' like he does me. Haha. I worry about myself sometimes.

Just then, I get a text from Neru.

**7:15 pm:**

**From: Neru-chan:**

**RIN! Where r u? U need to b here now!**

Damn, 7:15? I didn't know that much time passed.

I cross the street and walk 9 houses down. She doesn't live that far. Before I can even knock on her door, it flies open, and I'm pulled in.

"Rin! Where the hell were you! I was waiting so long! It took you forever!" she whines.

"hold your horses, Neru!"

"I'm sorry! I just really need you right now!"

"Okay! Okay, so what's got you so worked up!" I ask. It's unusual to see Neru so...energetic like this. It's kind of scary.

Neru's face went red and she started to twiddle with her index fingers.

"W-Well..." she starts, shyly glancing up at me. Okay, this side was even more scary.

"Th-there's this very cute boy who I like..." she says, "A-and I don't know if he like-likes me as much as I like-like him." she finished, still spotting me nervous glances.

"Oh Neru! I knew this day would come!" I exclaim.

"Jeez, you sound like my mom. I would've asked her if I knew this was going to be your response" she says boredly, her tone back to normal.

"Okay I was just kidding. But...who is the mystery man?" I ask teasingly.

He face turns red again. " N-Nero A-Akito" she says quietly. **( I know thats not his last name, but I like to change it up a little sometimes. ) **

Nero huh? He looks like her a lot. Jesus, whats up with the "genderbends" at this school? I mean, Len and I, Kaito and Kaiko, Nero and Neru, Miku and Mikuo, Teto and Ted, and that's not even half of them!

"Oh, he's cute."

Neru growled. "Watch it, Rin."

"I was just kidding!" I say while sweat dropping. Neru can be _very_ territorial.

"Okay Okay fine! But how do I get him to like me! I like him so much, but I don't know if he likes me back! He seems to like this girl named Lenka..." she trails off sadly.

"Lenka Kagami?" I ask

"Yea, that's the one." she says.

"Well, honestly if you want my opinion, she would look great with-"

"RIN!" she yells.

"Jeez Neru, let me finish! I was gonna say she'd look great with Rinto! I think she likes him, so even if Nero did like her, his feelings wouldn't be returned!"

"That is actually true. She would look good with Rinto."

"Exact-"

"But still! I want him to like me! He's so cute and smart..." she trailed off again, blushing.

I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me. " Okay, I understand. I'll help you. Believe it or not, I can get you two set up for a lot of dates and paired up for tons of events together."

"Yay! Thanks, Rin! You're the best!" she said while hugging me. This is very scary. I laughed awkwardly. "Sure...that's all you need?"

"Mhm!" she said while skipping upstairs. Neru. Skipping. What has the world come to?

I walk out of Neru's house, locking the door behind me. I sigh as I cross the street and begin walking to my house. Great, I already had Len to worry about, and now I have to help Neru get a boyfriend. Great. This is going to be a long week.

**Len POV:**

After I get home and take off my shoes, I plop down on my couch. What the hell was that about? I can swear I saw Rin blushing. She looks so cute when she blushes. I get up and get a banana from the fruit bowl in the kitchen, and start on my other homework.

When I'm finished, I go to my room to get ready for bed. Rin sure is one weird girl. Why is it that every other second, my thoughts drift back to her? I sigh and climb into bed. I'll figure out all this crap tomorrow.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

**^^ I am SO sorry about the slow assed update! School has been eating me alive! I promise I'm working on another chapter and will update today or tomorrow. I'll also try to update Romeo and Cinderella.**

**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID!**

**(P.S. Sorry for Len's short POV. I'll make it longer in the next chapter, kay? ^^) **


	5. Author's Note

**Hi guys! Sorry for this, but I need your opinion. I'm thinking about discontinuing the story TT^TT I'm just not feeling it like I used to. So I need you guy's help in deciding this. If you want me to, I'd be HAPPY to continue it for you. So should I continue or discontinue?**

**Random-vocaloid-cupcake (Keki-Chan)**

**I have a lot of ideas, but I want to know what you think. It's all on you.**

**If I should continue or not, the choice is yours.**

**I won't be mad if you say I should discontinue.**

**That's all for now! ^^**

**Bye, Guys!**

**Random-vocaloid-cupcake (Keki-Chan)**


	6. Chapter 6

**^^ New chap! **

**Len POV:**

I wake up from my annoying alarm clock, and start to get ready for school. Today is Friday, so luckily we don't have to wear uniforms today. Come to mention it, why would Shion-sensei give a big assignment out on Thursday? Don't teachers usually do that on Monday? Eh, I don't care.

Oh right, I have that meeting with Kasane-san today. What time was it? I'll just look in my appointment book at school. Go ahead, laugh, but they really are useful.

I grab a banana on the way out, and lock the door. I start my medium length walk to school, and I think about Rin again. I really want to know why she hates me so much. I want to know what I did, and if I can fix it. I want us to be best friends again.

I sigh, and enter the school. I head to Megurine-san's class and take my seat. I look behind me, and see Rin talking to Neru. She sees me and glares at me, so I turn around. Jeez, Rin. What the hell did I do?

**Rin POV:**

As I was talking to Neru, I see ponytail staring at me. I glare at him, and he turns around. Idiot.

"-and then he asked me to be his partner!" Neru finished.

"Huh?"

"Rin! Were you even listening?"

"I'm sorry Neru, I just kind of zoned out on that last part."

"Well it's fine, since you got him to walk me to school."

That's right. I got Nero's number from Neru and made something up about not being able to walk with Neru. I said she hates to walk by herself so he agreed to walk her to school. I wish I could've seen her face when he showed up at her door.

'Well, bye Rin" Neru says as she walks off with her phone. Probably to text Nero. He loves phones just as much as she does.

Just then, the teal haired slut and her slaves walk up.

"Hog-amine." she sneers

"Slut" I sneer right back.

She looks angry before she says, "I saw Len entering your house last night, I didn't know you two had that kind of relationship" she smirks. That gets some people's attention.

"First of all," I start while getting up out of my seat. "We don't have _any_ relationship" I walk to her and look at her. "Second of all, I hate his sorry ass," I pull her teal tie down so she's eye-to-eye with me, "And third of all, I think you're just jealous that he was over at my house working on a school project and not at your house fucking you all night long." Classmates gasped at that. "I Know he's the only guy in the school you _haven't_ been with before, so you're trying to get his attention. He may be the dumbest dumbass in the world, but let me tell you this. Give. it. up. He has enough common sense not to give up his virginity to someone as slutty and disgusting as you." I finish, a triumphant smirk on my face. The slutty diva looks shocked. Everyone looks shocked. Especially Len. I don't even know where that came from. But the idea of Len being with her for even a second makes me mad. I mean rampage Rin mad. It feels like I was saying give it up because I wanted him for myself. But that can't be right, right? I let go of her tie, but she's like, frozen in place.

She finally snaps out of it, and glares at me. Psh. Bitch, please.

"Araagghh!" she stomps her foot like the two year old she is, and storms off with her slaves in tow. I notice people staring at me, and it makes me mad.

"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" I ask annoyed, and everyone turns around.

Neru walks up to me, a surprised and confused look on her face.

"Uhh... what the hell was that?", she asks.

"I don't know, it just came to me," I reply.

She looks at me a few more second, then turns around and goes back to her seat.

The little girl with a pony tail was staring at me again, so I give him a dirty look, and he turns around again.

It's weird. It's like, when he looks at me like that, I get this weird feeling. I feel kind of flattered that he could actually stare at me for a long time if I don't give him a signal to stop. My mom always told me that if I feel like that, it's probably love.

No fucking way. I do not love him. I repeat. Do **NOT**!...right?

**Lenny's POV:**

"And third of all, I think you're just jealous that he was over at my house working on a school project and not at your house fucking you all night long. I Know he's the only guy in the school you _haven't_ been with before, so you're trying to get his attention. He may be the dumbest dumbass in the world, but let me tell you this. Give. it. up. He has enough common sense not to give up his virginity to someone as slutty and disgusting as you.", I hear her say.

I'm completely shocked.

No joke.

I just stare at Rin dumbly, but she glares at me so I turn around. Oh Rin-chan! Why are you so cold? Wow, I sound girly. I've got to stop doing that.

I drown out whatever Megurine Sensei has to say, my thoughts revolving around a certain blonde.

**Rin POV:**

Megurine's tuna lesson just ended. She needs to teach at a cooking school, seriously. Enough about my weird teacher with her tuna obsession. I'm actually kinda upset homeroom ended, because now I have to go to writing class and work on my story with him. I sigh and grab my books. I am so not ready for this. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to act super mean to him today.

When I get there, Len is already there, spacing out as usual. It sucks that I have to sit RIGHT behind him every day, and right now I hate it more than ever. I walk briskly past him to my seat, and luckily he doesn't notice me.

Just then, the bell rings, and Shion sensei comes in and says it's a free period to write our story.

Len walks over to me, yellow laptop in hand, and just stands there. It's very awkward right now. "So...want to go on to the roof and work?," he asks.

"Yea, I guess," I reply in a monotone voice.

Len grabbed my hand and started to pull me to the stairs that led to the roof. Did he think I didn't know where it was?! I start to feel heat rise to my face because our hands are- NO! I can't think that way. I hate him. Hate him. When we get to the roof, I see a scene that makes me want to barf.

There's that teal haired slut, making out with some guy, while he feels on her. How can she stand that?

I hear Len snort next to me. "What a total fucked up slut."

I'm surprised, because for one, Len doesn't really use language, and that he feels the same way about her as I do. Most guys just love her no matter how whorish she is.

I growl in annoyance as I walk up to them. Wow. They are so caught up that they don't even notice me standing right there. I growl again and I grab Miku by her dumb twin tail, and pull her dumb ass back..

"Excuse me, but some people might want to use the roof for real reasons, and I'm pretty sure they don't want to walk in your sex juices.

She just shrieked like the wench she is and stormed off with that poor dumb guy.

"She disgusts me..." I mutter under my breath.

Len just stood there, shaking his head. Who could blame him?

**Len POV:**

I think my virgin eyes have just been scarred. That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. I hear Rin say something under her breath, and shake my head. Classic Rin.

"So...are we gonna get to work, or what?" I hear her ask.

"Yea..." I respond as I sit down. She sits down, as I open the file on my laptop.

I smell the strong, sweet smell of oranges, and I realize...she is sitting behind me...leaning over my shoulder...with one hand on my arm... Oh lord, I can smell her minty breath, too! I feel the heat creeping from my neck up to my hairline, and sweat start to form on my brow. I feel her soft hand grab my cheek and turn my head to the left to face her. Before I can say one word, I feel her soft lips on mine.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

**DUN DUN DUN! Not really, but cliffie! I am so evil! I decided to update and continue because I don't want to be stalked by pink fairies * cough * Anna * cough * but here you go! Sorry for the confusion, but everything will be explained in the next 1-2 chapters. ^^ Review please! I wan to know your opinions! Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh! I am sooooooooo sorry! Okay, so here's what happened: school decided to be a ***** and load us up with a BUNCH of homework and projects. Then, my sister had to go to the hospital for a long time so I wasn't in the mood for writing. Then, FINALLY after all this crap homework and my sister was better, we had to a bunch of review for standardized testing. Well they just HAD to split the tests up over a few weeks. So, it is over and I only have about 1 month left and then 3 months of summer vaca! Whoop! I'm gonna dedicate most of my summer to you guys to make up for my extremely long absence. Oh and in advance I haven't been writing stories for quite a while, so sorry if it's shaky! _**

**Anyway! On with **_**A Lovely Complex**_**!**

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL RLRLR**

**Rin's POV:**

I kissed him? _I _kissed _him_?! What the actual hell! I don't even know why I did that! I'm just frozen in the moment, so I do the only logical thing possible. I slap him.

"You, you ,you ,you, you, BAKA!" I yell as I slap him as hard as I can. I push him down and run to the door and bolt down the stairs. I don't care where I end up, I just need to be AWAY from that roof.

As I make my way to the main floor, I bump into may people along the way.

"Hey watch where you're going!"

"Have some manners!"

"Calm down!"

I don't even care, I just ignore them.

No, not again!

***Flashback***

_It was on incredibly rainy afternoon. She wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face into his chest._

"_I love you," she muttered into the crook of his neck. _

"_I'm so-"_

No. I don't want to remember! That day, it hurt so much. She shook her head as the memories started flowing back. No!

**Len's POV**

Okay, what the _heck_ just happened? One minute we were talking about Miku, and then the next, she kisses me, and then hits me!

But, that _kiss_…. Her lips were so soft, and orange flavored. I chuckle. Typical Rin. She smelled so nice. Like vanilla and citrus. I remember her hand. So gentle and warm. Her long honey colored eyelashes were close as she leaned in.

I feel my face getting hotter and hotter by the second. I probably look like a tomato right now. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and scratch the back. Terrible idea. "Shit!" I mutter under my breath. I bring my hand to my face. Good. No blood. Hun, she must not have hit me as hard as I thought.

I get up, my vision a little blurry. Once again, typical Rin. One hit of hers could knock you out cold. I pick up my computer and put it in my bag.

She would kill me for asking, but I have to see what's going on with her. She looked so upset when she left.

I trudge slowly down the stairs and make my way to the main floor. So many people!

Now if I was Rin, where would I be? Well, Rin is smart, so she wouldn't be somewhere SO obvious. She wouldn't be in front or back. So she must be on either side. I got it! She has to be on the right side, cause she has always preferred right over left. So she must be at the Sakura tree on the right side of school. I guess that's where I'm going.

**Rin's POV:**

I sit on a branch of my usual Sakura tree. I ponder over my choices earlier that day. Why did I do that? I have absolutely, positively, ZERO percent feeling for him.

If so, then why do I keep questioning myself? I sigh. I jump down from my tree and sit, leaning against the tree stump. I hear the bell ring. I'll probably get in trouble for skipping class. I don't care.

I hear footsteps on the other side and someone sits down.

"Why are _you_ here?" I say coldly.

"Look, Rin. We need to ta-"

"I don't want to talk to you!" I yell. "It was just a stupid mistake! Forget about it, it was never meant to happen" I mutter quietly. Was it really? For some reason, my chest tightens at that thought.

"But Rin," he begins, but I cut him off again.

"Please, it'd just be better if we both forgot about the whole thing." I say.

After that he's quiet.

Why does his silence hurt me?


End file.
